1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter module and, more particularly, to a filter module consisting of more than one section containing different filtering media for effectively filtering water.
2. Description of related art
A typical filter module is generally a housing containing a specific filter medium therein to remove a certain kind of chemical material, such as resin for softening water, active carbon for decomposing toxic chemicals, etc. For achieving multipurpose filtering effect, more than one filter module has to be connected in series such that water may flow through the filter modules one by one to proceed with desired filtering. Such an arrangement is found to have the following disadvantages: (1) the cost is increased; (2) it occupies a considerable space; (3) it is inconvenient for transportation; (4) the filter medium is securely mounted in the filter housing and the whole filter module has to be disposed of when the filter medium is no longer usable, causing a waste in material and also causing environmental problems, especially in the case where the filter module is made of plastic material; and (5) the filter medium is not changeable and thus cannot be applied to different water qualities of different areas.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved filter module to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.